In situations involving power tools, a power tool can have the capability of detecting an event within its environment and notifying a user of the power tool of the event. For example, an electric drill can detect that its battery is about to die, and can notify a user about the low battery using a visual notification (such as displaying a visual indication within a handle of the electric drill) or an audio notification (such as outputting an audible beeping noise). However, providing a notification to the user can be very specific to the user and the specific power tool currently in the hand of the user. Further, problems can arise when there are different user preferences, different tools, and different events that require a notification. It can be difficult to abstract the various notifications for delivery and output. Further, the problems can become more complex if it is necessary to notify multiple users simultaneously about an event detected by the power tool within its environment. Even further, there can be situations (e.g., a noisy or otherwise chaotic environment) where an audio notification or a visual notification is not useful to the user.